


Hit F to Pay Respect

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Bounty Hunter, Evil Demon Husband, F/M, Fairy Tale / Still old lands, Happy Ending, Perverted Monk, Pure Princess, Royalty, Shippo the Brave, Vengeful Knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kagome just wanted to live free but her husband wants to consume her. On her travels she meets a Shape Shifting Fox Creature, a Perverted Monk, an Angry Knight and a Ruthless Bounty Hunter. What could possibly go wrong ?





	Hit F to Pay Respect

**Author's Note:**

> My main goal for this story is to have it done before April 50 2029 so yeah, lets see if I can manage to keep that promise.

The monk walked toward a giant castle. There were stories about said castle, that a beautiful young Princess was locked away. There was no Prince Charming or brave knight to come to the Princess’s aid, because they all died. Demon slaying was one thing but helping a poor young beautiful damsel in distress was its own reward. The way the villagers described the young Princess had Miroku extra giddy about this challenge. The castle was just on the horizon! This feeling that overcame him felt like no other.  
A rickety bridge was his first challenge. Miroku collected himself, he was a Buddhist monk- he was strong and collected nothing would stop him. Not even the giant pool of lava that moved under the old bridge. He just couldn’t look down.  
‘Remember you are doing this for the Princess. Her supple breast, creamy skin, long hair and giant…’  
“Oh, I made it.” Miroku announced. Nothing could stop this brave monk-, except a dragon head that was coming right toward him. The dragon head spit fire balls that acted as dynamite when they made contact to the ground. Miroku jumped back and used a few sacred sutras to try to combat this monster. It proved super effective as the dragon head turned into clouds and popped out a small animal looking human. Miroku jogged over to the small creature as it groaned in pain.  
“Ahh its just a fox demon.”  
He poked it with his staff to see if the creature was still alive. The creature jumped up and yelled with a tiny voice.  
“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER! OR ELSE!” It threaten.  
Miroku signed, “Ma’am I have no intentions of fighting a female child at this time.”  
“MA’AM?!?! I’M A BOY!” He hissed before jumping up and kicking Miroku in the face. The kick left a small paw print the monk’s forehead. 

The small fox ran back toward the castle, trying to warn his friend. He must warn Kagome that another male suitor was trying to come take her away. Why couldn’t Shippo turn into something stronger like a green ogre! Shippo ran passed the dead warriors who had died on their journey to try to ‘rescue the Princess’ Shippo refused the idea of letting his friend be some slave to guy who couldn’t appreciate her! Shippo remembered when he first met the kind Princess. He followed her as she was wandering around a village. Her clothing looked a bit odd- they were too fancy to look like some ordinary villager, she must’ve come from a rich family. Pranking her was his first idea, but that idea was soon dismissed when he noticed the girl’s sad eyes. It looked like she had been crying. His purpose was to look like a hero and ask the woman what the matter was -the girl didn’t mention much but Shippo got the idea of what was troubling her. The man she was supposed to marry was an evil power-seeking demon. From Kagome’s stories Shippo could imagine the man as being; tall, long hair and pale skin. Kagome refused to talk more about the man- he terrified her even when he was not around.  
“Shippo what is the matter?” She asked sweetly.  
“A.. there is a man who is coming!” Shippo panted.  
Kagome blood froze.  
“Was it him?”  
Shippo shook his head. “No, it was a monk.”  
“PRINCESS I’M HERE TO SAVE YOU!” Right on cue, Miroku bust open the door.  
A high pitch scream echoed through the room. Both Miroku and Kagome looked at Shippo. Miroku decided to break the tension and bowed to Kagome.  
“My Dearest Princess, my name is Miroku- a simple humble monk and I am here to rescue you from this demon!”  
Miroku held his staff toward the small fox demon. Shippo scooted close to the corner of the wall calling out the Princess’s name.  
“Stop!” Kagome grabbing the monk’s staff.  
Miroku looked a bit confused- “But isn’t this the demon that is stopping you from escaping?”  
“No! He is my friend!”  
“But, but I heard of a young Princess who was not allowed to leave the castle because of a horrific monster guarding it.”  
A loud crash broke the conversation, a one eye monster swiped at the castle, causing parts of it to collapse.  
“Don’t worry Princess! I will protect you!” Miroku announced as stroke the woman’s butt.  
“Are you seriously grouping me? This is hardly the time!” Kagome scolded.  
Shippo tried to think fast. “Kagome follow me!” Shippo ran passed the perverted monk and grabbed Kagome’s hand. Shippo performed a type of spell that transformed him into a pink looking cartoonish balloon. Kagome took advantage of the transformation and jumped on top of Shippo.  
“Hey, you can’t leave me here!” Miroku yelled. The green ogre swiped another part of the castle causing it to collapse faster. Miroku jumped from the edge of the fallen, trying to jump onto Shippo’s back- almost missing.  
Miroku was surprised when he noticed that he was floating. Kagome held the monk by the hand.  
“Don’t move around too much or I might drop you.” Kagome spoke.  
Miroku’s eye widen but quickly fell into a smirk. This woman was going to bear his child.  
Shippo continued to float until he was out of energy and out of the reach of that ugly ogre, luckily, they fell into a nearby river. The trio recovered from the fall and caught their bearings.  
“It’s all ogre now.” Shippo said; coughing the water out of his lungs.  
Kagome whispered. “It will never be ogre.” She whipped the visible water off her clothes and swam toward land.  
Miroku followed suit after the Princess.  
“Princess are you alright? You saved me from my demise! I think I fell head ogre heels for you.” The monk bowed and holding her hand.  
“At first my intentions were basic but I must ask will you please come live with me?” Shippo jumped on Miroku’s back and started pulling at his eye lids.  
“Are you stupid or something? We almost died.”  
“I beg to differ; I am simply asking a question to the woman who saved my life.”  
Kagome signed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “This is hardly the time for that Miroku, and please call me Kagome. Drop the Princess.”  
“You humble me P- Kagome.” It felt weird saying her name, but he’ll get use to it FOR SHE WAS THE WOMAN WHO WAS DESTINE TO BEAR HIS CHILD.  
“Where are we?” Shippo asked, shaking himself dry.  
Kagome looked around, she didn’t know this area or what district had they landed in. She had to find a safe place soon before night falls. Miroku could sense Kagome’s worry and held close.  
“Don’t worry Kagome, I will protect you with my life!”  
Shippo jumped on Kagome’s shoulder and glared down the perverted monk, Shippo was determined to protect his friend from this man. Kagome disregarded the monk’s passionate confession and pinched his hand when it got too close to her buttocks.  
“Do you know where any near by villagers are Miroku?”  
Miroku surveyed the area - this area seemed very familiar. It had to be no more than 2 years since he last been in this area- but he doesn't understand why he was drawing a blank?  
“There should be a village a mile or so from here. If I remember correctly, they have a nice INN.”  
A loud roar echoed through the sky. This caused everyone to be on jump in their skin, but Shippo was the first to motion for them to hurry up to said village the monk had mentioned. It sounded like heaven compared to living in a bigger monster’s stomach, being dissolved in stomach acid.  
Miroku signed in relief, the village that hid from his memory appeared, but why was he trying to suppress the image of this particular village? Miroku shuttered- as he sipped on his tea. That’s right was a troublesome knight that wanted his head. Just thinking about the knight caused bad memories. Miroku had just wanted to enjoy the company of some beautiful village girls, holding their luscious hips close to himself. This was the life he would love to live! A moment like this could make any man envious- sadly the scene was ruined by a deadly aura. Miroku signed, he just wanted to enjoy himself for once without this nagging feeling of death. Miroku took time to analyze his foe. He and the beast he was riding on were fully armored. Out of all the things that the knight could possibly want- Miroku seem to be the target of the knight’s hatred. The monk shook his head- as if the knight was nothing more than a bad memory. Honestly why was he going to worry? He got a beautiful woman out of this ordeal. Miroku did scuff a bit, he would have to think of new material to try to entice the young maiden, but that wouldn't be too hard. Kagome announced her departure into a separate bedroom section within the INN.  
“Tomorrow I will make Kagome mine.”  
Too bad there was a blade at this throat when he awoken from his slumber. This was a great way to wake up.


End file.
